Hey There Bella Swan
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Inpirado en una canción de Plain White T's. Edward solo puede dedicarse a componerle canciones, es la unica forma de sentirla cerca. Por su mente vagan los recuerdos, hasta que un dia, su celular suena.TH. Puro humor y romance!
1. Hey There Bella Swan

_Hola chicas y chicos!!!!_

_Bien, vengo con un mini fic, como ya había dicho. Simplemente dejo mi creación a su criterio!_

**_Sabri, este fic va dedicado a ti. ¿Por qué? Por que se cuanto te gustan las cosas románticas, alegres y divertidas, y por que últimamente no podemos hablar mucho (hay que quemar los exámenes!), y te extraño!!!!! Te quiero muchísimo._**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo he decidido jugar un poquitin :D**

* * *

**Hey There Bella Swan.**

**Mayo 4 del 2009, Port Angels, Washington.**

**EPOV**

Componer, una simple palabra que describía mi penosa vida. Supongo que se preguntaran por que la describe…les respondo: Era todo lo que yo sabía hacer. No sabia cocinas, tampoco trabajar. No tenía libros para leer ni útiles para limpiar el humilde y pequeño cuarto en el que vivía. Solo sabía tomar el lápiz, el papel, la guitarra y componer.

Claro…debía admitir que era un estilo de vida sedentario que yo mismo me había planteado y dedicado a vivir, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar allí. Salir para mi era levantarme al baño.

Me acomode el gorro de lana en al cabeza y me apoye contra la muralla, tomando la guitarra y colocándola en mi regazo. Pase los dedos suavemente por las cuerdas y de inmediato las imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, pasando ante mis ojos como flashbacks. Comencé a tocar notas, arpegios, mientras me imaginaba su rostro frente a mí…

…Y nuevamente se estarán preguntando el por que de todo esto. Esa es una historia un tanto mas larga…

**Junio 15 del 2006, Port Angels, Washington.**

_- ¡Emmett McCarty! – tape mis ojos con el gorro de lana azul que llevaba en la cabeza - ¡Sal de mi casa!_

_- ¡No me discrimines! – chillo con voz de travestí – Todo fue culpa del duende…_

_- ¡Te escuche, Emmy! – Alice alias duende McCarty entro en mi cuarto. Por entre el tejido del gorro, vi que lucia ropa de hombre mil veces más grande que ella._

_- ¡Oh, Dios! Se los ruego, salgan… - suplique, negando a retirar el gorro de mis ojos._

_- No seas dramático, Eddie – dijo Alice, arrancando mi gorrito desaliñado – Es un proyecto, ni creas que me hace gracia usar esta ropa…_

_- Yo debo decir que las faldas son bastante cómodas – opino Emmett, moviendo la pelvis – Me entra aire a las…_

_- Ya, ya, entendimos – le frene, sentándome a lo indio sobre la cama – Ahora, ¿me quieren decir que proyecto?_

_Los dos hermanos se miraron y respondieron al unísono:_

_- Romeo y Julieta._

_Tape mis ojos con mis manos._

_- Eso no explica que…_

_- Eligieron los personajes a sorteo – me corto Alice – Él es Julieta, yo Romeo._

_- ¡Pero eso no pega! Él es una mole gigante, ¿entiendes?_

_- Trata de explicarle eso al Sr. Molina – respondió Emmett – Quiere que pasemos toda la semana representando a nuestros "personajes". ¡La gente creerá que soy gay! ¡O travestí!_

_Lance un suspiro de resignación._

_- ¿Y por que viene a __**mi **__casa en esas fachas? Creanme, no tenia interés alguno en sabes de esto._

_Los dos se miraron, algo apenados._

_- Pues…esto… - Emmett se rasco la nuca, dejando ver todo el asqueroso vello de su axila – Necesitamos un favor…si tu…_

_- Puedes ir a la biblioteca por el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta – termino Alice en tono inocente, rogándome con sus ojitos de gato con botas de Shrek._

_Me mordí el labio y me pase las manos por el cabello revuelto y sedoso, algo dudoso. No tenía nada que perder, ¿cierto? Digo, yo amaba ir a la biblioteca._

_- Vale, voy solo si me devuelves mi gorrito – se lo arrebate a Alice de las manos y me calce las viejas zapatillas. Descolgué el roto y gastado abrigo largo del pequeño armario y me lo puse. _

_- ¿Me esperan aquí? – pregunte, abriendo la puerta._

_- Nopes, tenemos que ir a hablar con Jasper alias Paris alias niño emo enamorado de mi hermana – respondió la mole, ganándose un gran golpe por parte de Alice._

_- Entonces evacuen mi preciado cuarto – los chicos salieron y yo cerré la puerta con llave. Bajamos por las escaleras de fierro algo sueltas (en vista de que era uno de esos edificios antiguos con las escaleras al aire libre) y llegamos a la calle – Vienen a buscas el libro al rato, ¿vale?_

_- Siento las molestias, pero desde que Emmett tuvo aquel accidente en la estantería nos prohibieron la entrada – se disculpo Alice._

_- Oh Dios, si que lo recuerdo – me acomode el gorro – Hasta la vista._

_- ¡Quítate ese gorro de porquería! – grito Alice con diversión – Pareces un vagabundo._

_Sonreí irónicamente._

_- Soy un vagabundo, Alice – respondí, emprendiendo el camino hacia la biblioteca._

Podrá parecer una completa estupidez, quizás una niñería o cursilería…pero si ese día Emmett y Alice no hubieran cruzado mi puerta como travestís, yo jamás hubiera comenzado a vivir de verdad. Ese día, el cual amenazaba con ser uno completamente normal y tedioso, mi vida dio un giro de 180º. Ese día, yo, Edward Cullen, vi la luz.

* * *

_Si!!!! Se que es corto xD No tienen ni que pensarlo por que ya lo tengo claro y ustedes también, pero a pesar de que llevo mas escrito, quiero ver como reaccionan._

_No es una historia con una gran trama, pero se me hizo tan bonita…me la imagine junto con la canción y me dije: "Siham, tienes que escribir esto, aunque obtengas solo dos reviews de regalo" Y lo hice xD En general trata de un encuentro, un cambio, otro cambio, y una sorpresa. Todo eso en…6 capítulos? No lo se aun xD_

_La idea me surgió de una canción llamada Hey There Delilah, de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Plain White T's. Es bella, y bueno, la canción lo dice absolutamente todo, pero si la leen en español se perderían toda la sorpresa del fic, y eso es…feo xD_

_En fin! Eso es todo amigos, nos veremos en el siguiente Cáp.! Y por cierto, subiré en HAC lo antes posible, ya llevo algo del nuevo capitulo. En Eveytime, no prometo nada! Quizás se lleven una sorpresa… quien sabe._

_Cuídense niñas lindas! Hasta pronto!_

**Samm!**


	2. Detras de los libros

**RECOMENDACION MUSICAL: Come Back To Me, de Plain White T's.**

**Detrás de los libros.**

**Junio 15 del 2006, Port Angels, Washington.**

_Este era uno de los lugares que más amaba en el mundo: la Biblioteca de Port Angels. Silenciosa y acogedora, tal y como debería ser un hogar, aquel hogar que yo no tenia._

_- Buenos días, señora Pogue - salude en un susurro a la bibliotecaria._

_- Buenos días, hijo - respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué buscas hoy?_

_Yo solía venir con frecuencia a leer. Teniendo en vista de que era...un pobretón que no tenia dinero para arrendar libros, la señora Pogue me dejaba leerlos aquí._

_- Obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta._

_- OH, un clásico. Pasillo seis a la derecha, al final - me indico._

_Proseguí con pasos suaves hacia el fondo, pasando por un camino de enormes estantes y libros recolectados por siglos, hasta llegar a las últimas estanterías. El silencio era sepulcral, de ultra tumba, pero sumamente relajante. Digo, si se cayera una aguja al piso, de seguro resonaría por toda la biblioteca._

_Pero por aquel pasillo no se veía ni una mísera hormiga._

_Comencé con la búsqueda del famoso ejemplar de Shakespeare...¡habían demasiados libros! …Me seria imposible encontrarlo...o eso creía yo._

_"Romeo y Julieta, W. Shakespeare" se leía en letras pequeñas impresas en el enorme libro. ¡Eureka!_

_Tome el tomo con mis manos y lo retire._

_- ¡AAAAAH! - gritamos ambos al unísono, echándonos hacia atrás y chocando con los estantes a nuestras espaldas._

_Allí, al otro lado de donde yo había sacado el libro, se encontraba una chica, el ángel más hermoso que hubiera pisado la Tierra. Era Afrodita en todo su esplendor, pero con lentes, claro. El cabello marrón le caía sobre los hombros en forma de ondas. Sus ojos castaños me observaban con curiosidad, penetrantes e intensos, y sus labios estaban levemente maquillados de un suave carmesí. Era tan pálida que pareciera como si brillara entre todos esos libros y estantes de colores opacos. _

_Pasaron varios segundos para que yo pudiera volver de mi estado de shock._

_- Hermosa... - balbucie como tarado._

_Ella frunció el ceño, acentuando, de alguna extraña manera, esa belleza tan impactante suya._

_- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, como un leve cántico. Como el canto de las sirenas._

_- Eh...esto...nada - respondí, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas._

_Estuvimos algunos segundos así, en silencio, acercándonos al orificio que habían dejado los dos libros que habíamos sacado al mismo tiempo, observándonos fijamente como si la vida se nos fuese en ello._

_La verdad, la vida si que se me iba en ello._

_Me sentía...me sentía tan entupidamente sensible como jamás me había sentido, pero de una manera complaciente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí en el lugar y en el momento correcto._

_Mi vida pasó de gris a blanco en el momento en que mire sus orbes chocolate. Era el mejor momento que había vivido hasta ese día._

_Cuando el momento pasó, y por alguna razón estúpida e incomprensible, estallamos en risas, risas cómplices, como si hubiésemos cometido algún tipo de crimen macabro. _

_Reír en la biblioteca era como cometer un crimen macabro, al menos para la señora Pogue._

_- Soy Bella - se presentó, tendiéndome su mano por el estrecho espacio que había entre los libros._

_- Edward, un gusto - respondí, estrechándola con suavidad._

_Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de arriba a abajo al tocar su fría y suave piel._

_Parecíamos dos completos idiotas saludándonos de ese modo._

_- Y...¿Que sacabas antes de que gritásemos? - pregunte, caminando hasta el inicio del pasillo. Ella me siguió del otro lado._

_- Cumbres Borrascosas - respondió._

_- Uy, que libro - opine, apareciendo a la par con ella._

_Vestía bien, nada comparado conmigo. Unos jeans limpios, un suéter café y un abrigo beige. Sus lentes eran algo más gruesos que los lentes que las chicas de su edad solían usar, y cubrían sus hermosos ojitos chocolate._

_Ella me examino con su mirada, aunque su rostro no mostró lastima o repugnancia alguna. Era diferente a todas las muchachas que había conocido, en todo sentido, y por alguna razón, me avergoncé de mi humilde vestimenta._

_- Entonces, __**Edward**__... - Bella sonrío con diversión - ¿Qué hacías por aquí a parte de asustarme?_

_- Oh, yo solo venia a eso - ella sonrío - Nah, en realidad, venia a buscar esto._

_Levanté el libro que sostenía en mi mano derecha._

_- ¡Un clásico! Es una de mis obras favoritas - respondió Bella emocionada - ¿No lo habías leído?_

_- Lo he leído miles de veces seguidas, pero unos amigos tienes que hacer la obra... - solté una risita al recordar a Alice y Emmett - y me han pedido que viniera a buscarlo._

_Llegamos al pasillo principal de la biblioteca, en donde la señoras Pogue revisaba quien sabe que cosas detrás del mostrador. Ella registro los libros y caminamos juntos hacía la salida, con sonrisas radiantes impresas en nuestros rostros._

Recuerdo cada frase y reaccion de Bella en ese primer encuentro. Lo grabe con tanto detenimiento en mi mente para que no escapara nunca que las imágenes llegan solas en cualquier momento, sea donde sea. Pero prosigo:

_Salimos de la Biblioteca justo cuando comenzó a chispear. El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que la gente se escondiera en sus casas sin salir ni a comprar pan._

_Bella saco un gorro de lana café igualito al mío y se lo puso en la cabeza. Se veía hermosa y apetecible, chistosa._

_- Ahora vamos a la par - dijo, mirándome con aquella sonrisa que nunca se borraba de sus labios._

_- Te invito un... - quería decir café...pero no tenia dinero suficiente. Solo llevaba conmigo unas pocas monedas en la chaqueta._

_Al parecer, ella lo noto con tan solo ver mis manos rebuscando en mis bolsillos, como si el dinero fuera a aparecer milagrosamente._

_- Yo invito - ofreció, sonriendo._

_- Eh, no es necesario..._

_- No te preocupes, es un gusto. - tomo mi mano con las mejillas sumamente coloradas, como si aquel movimiento le hubiera costado litros de valor dentro del cuerpo._

_A mi me costo litros de concentración poder moverme junto a ella después de eso._

_Hay que tener en cuenta lo siguiente: acababa de conocer a una chica fantástica en la situación más inimaginable posible, me había invitado un café y me había cogido de la mano como si fuéramos novios de toda la vida. ¿Qué más me podía pasar en un día? Estaba tan feliz, que no pude ni sopesar todas las posibilidades de que esto saliera bien. Era tanta aquella magnitud y confianza que me inspiraba esa extraña...que realmente veía hacia el futuro como si miles de puertas se nos abrieran solas._

_Estaba irrevocablemente prendado de Bella...Bella..._

_- ¿Bella cuanto? - pregunte, apretando suavemente su mano mientras caminábamos por las calles bajo lo que ya se había convertido en lluvia._

_Ella me miro profundamente, de una forma imposible de describir._

_- Swan. Isabella Swan - respondió en un susurro, como si estuviera despertando del más placentero sueño._

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

_Me llevo a un acogedor café ubicado a un rincón de Port Angles, algo apartado de la civilización humana. Eso me gusto de sobremanera._

_Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, más sentía que Bella y yo encajábamos como piezas de rompecabezas. Éramos el uno para el otro, cual siameses. Sus gustos eran muy parecidos a los míos, sus ideas e ideologías centradas e interesantes...todo en ella era perfecto. Solo teníamos una enorme diferencia: Su vida y la mía._

_No podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Le hablaba mirándola, comía mirándola, hacia todo mirándola. Me era imposible creer que tal hermosura estuviera conmigo, estuviera tomando mi mano, estuviera siquiera hablándome. Todo eso, en un solo día._

_- ¿Estudias? - pregunto Bella, sonriéndome con alegría._

_Enrojecí._

_- No, no estudio - admití, agachando la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Las universidades no admiten muertos de hambre - trate de bromear, cosa que no funciono del todo bien. Si quería tener algo con ella, aunque sea concebir esperanzas, debía ser sincero - Pero supongo que tú si...adivino, ¿bibliotecarioteca?_

_Rompimos en risas._

_- ¡No creo que esa palabra exista! - respondió ella, lamiendo los labios sin borrar su sonrisa - Si, estudio. Literatura._

_- ¡Literatura! Tienes cara de estudiar algo así._

_- ¿Por los lentes? - pregunto, subiendo y bajándolos por su nariz._

_Me reí._

_- Puede ser... pero es algo que va más allá de eso - me incline aun más sobre la mesa - Siento...siento que puedo ver a través de ti, Bells. Te veo como si fueras transparente._

_Ella se mordió el labio, en un acto que me pareció sumamente sensual._

_- ¿qué es lo que ves? - pregunto en un susurro, acercándose más._

_Me perdí sus calidos ojos chocolate, derritiéndome bajo aquella mirada penetrante y profunda, calida y amorosa, llena de ternura, sinceridad e inocencia, la más pura inocencia._

_- A ti - respondí en un leve murmullo - Veo ternura, veo...veo todo. Te veo a ti misma, oculta bajo esos lentes._

_Enrojeció de una forma adorable, dándole un suave rosa a sus mejillas._

_- Te quiero._

_Aquellas dos palabras, suaves y amorosas salidas de sus labios, dispararon chispas. Sus mejillas, antes rosadas, se volvieron rojísimas. Se tapo la boca con sus delicadas y níveas manitos y abrió los ojos a lo grande._

_Yo no pude hacer más que imitar esto último y sonreír._

_- También yo - asegure, retirando una de sus manos de su boca para tomarla entre las mías._

_A pesar del sonrojo, Bella sonrío._

Jamás llegue a pensar en el amor a primera vista. No creía en ello, solo creía en la atracción física a primera vista. Pero Bella hizo cambiar mis creencias, mis ideas, todo en mi. Nunca llegue a pensar en decir "Te quiero" cuando recién había conocido a alguien, no llegue a creer que podía gustarme tanto una persona, ni llegar a tener una conexión tan extraña.

Bella me hizo creer que todo era posible. Ella hacia todo posible en mi vida.

* * *

_Buuu! no me gusto ¬¬ Es lindo, eso si, pero lo encuentro...no lo se, podria haberlo echo mil veces mejor._

_En fin...no voy a hacer muchos capitulos. Unos seis a lo sumo, no creo que pueda llegar a más, por que es un minific. No quiero que quede diferente, solo quiero narrar una historia de amor. Jamás habia echo una tan profunda, y me gusto la idea xD_

_Aun no saben que le paso a Edward... xD Y yo no les pienso decir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que eso se sabra más al final. El caso es, que las partes que no estan en cursiva, el narra su vida exactamente en el momento presente, que si lo notan bien, es sin Bella. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles !_

_Cuidense mucho, y muchas gracias por su reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Espero resivir mas esta vez :D_

_Nos leemos luego!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Samm!_


	3. Profundo

_**Recomendación musical PERFECTA para el capi: Let There Be Love, de Oasis.**_

* * *

**Profundo.**

**EPOV**

Desde ese día nos vimos constantemente, siempre en algún lugar que no fueran nuestros hogares. Bella no quería llevarme por que estaban sus padres, y yo…digamos que mi casa – ejem, cuarto – no era un lugar para invitar a una chica, aunque ella insistiera. Esos días…no podría describir mi vida en ese momento, era todo lo que yo podría haber llegado a soñar. Bella se había convertido en mi vida, como el aire que se respira, como la comida para un pobre, como la flor para el jardinero, como la simple razón que se necesita para mirar el futuro.

Recuerdo un día en especial, en que ella y yo pasamos a ser un todo, uno solo, una sola alma unida.

**Julio 25 del 2006, Port Angels, Washington.**

_Allí estaba ella; sentada en un banco verde, rodeada de árboles y silencio, escuchando música como el mundo no existiera. Avance a su encuentro, pillándola desprevenida por detrás._

_- Hola – susurre en su oído, con el audífono en la mano._

_Ella ni siquiera se sobresalto, solo soltó un suspiro alegre y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo._

_- Hola – respondió, inhalando – Sabia que eras tú._

_- Es que mi presencia ilumina el mundo, lo se – bromee, recibiendo en respuesta una hermosa sonrisa suya - ¿Cómo supiste?_

_- Tu aroma – dijo, cerrando los ojos – Es…no lo se, es algo que viene de tu piel. No usas perfume._

_- Claro que no, no me alcanza para el "perfume"._

_- Es tu olor característico – volvió a inhalar, ignorando mi comentario – Es dulce y fresco, como un riachuelo – abrió los ojos con infinita dulzura – Me encanta. Me encanta todo de ti. Me encantas tú._

_Un exquisito rubor cubrió sus mejillas._

_- Tú también me encantas, Bella. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar – bese suavemente su frente y salte sobre la banca, sentándome a su lado._

_Ella enderezo la cabeza y me beso la mejilla._

_- ¿Qué tal va tu día? – pregunto, acomodándose entre mis brazos._

_- De lujo; mi jefe no quiso pagarme y la señora Violet me quiere echar por que aun no pago la renta._

_- ¿Cuánto es?_

_- 300 dólares._

_- ¡¿Tanto?! Eso es un abuso, Edward._

_- No, es que debo meses y meses de renta._

_- Oh…_

_Los dos nos sumimos en un silencio algo incomodo. La sentía lejana, como si su mente estuviera a kilómetros de allí. Yo no quería eso._

_- ¿Y tu día? – pregunte, haciendo que regresara a mi lado._

_- Oh…eh…bastante bien – respondió con voz alegre, pro aun así algo lejana – Aprobé los dos exámenes…Edward…_

_Espere a que hablara, pero como no lo hizo, pregunte:_

_- ¿Si, Bella?_

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior, observándome con ojos dudosos pero a la vez suplicantes._

_- Quiero ir a tu casa, Edward – anuncio, sin parecer altanera, sin dar una orden; era solo la constatación de un deseo – Me das igual…donde vivas, quiero ir._

_- Bella…_

_- No me vengas con el cuento de "No es el momento adecuado". Yo solo...quiero ir. Quiero que me tengas ese tipo de confianza._

_Yo confiaba en ella con toda mi alma, a pesar de llevar un poco más de un mes de conocidos, pero mi casa… ¡Que casa! Mi penoso cuarto no era un lugar digno de ella, no era un lugar lindo, era una vergüenza. Eso era: me daba vergüenza llevar a Bella a mi "casa"._

_- No es lo que imaginas – confesé a medias – No es ni grande ni es linda, no es un lugar para ti, Belly._

_- ¿Tú…tú crees que me importa eso? – se estaba enojando… - ¡No me importa…lo pobre que seas! Edward, yo te quiero, yo te quiero a pesar…de que seas pobre o incluso si tuvieras un brazo de más o uno menos. No me importa donde vivas – tomo mi cara entre sus delicadas y tibias manos – Yo no soy mas que tú, métete eso en tu hermosa cabecita, bobo._

_Sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundos, lo que solo nos llevo a romper en carcajadas._

_- Vale, has ganado – me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano – Vamos a casa._

**&&&&&&&&**

Creo que nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. Me aterraba pensar que al ver mi pobre cuarto Bella saliera corriendo o no quisiera verme nunca más. Tenia mucho, muchísimo miedo de perderla, estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin ella.

Pero Bella, nuevamente, volvió a sorprenderme.

**&&&&&&&&**

_Subimos las escaleras del edificio tomados de la mano. Era tan estrecha que Bella iba detrás de mí. Apreté su mano suavemente; la mía estaba sudando._

_Nos detuvimos en la tercera puerta._

_- Aquí vivo – señale, abriendo la gastada puerta. Esta chirrió y dio paso a mi casa-cuarto._

_Tire de la mano de Bella para que entrara. Recorrió todo con su mirada, desde la puerta del diminuto baño hasta el orificio que tenia la muralla norte, pequeño y en la parte baja._

_Detuvo su mirada en mi guitarra._

_- ¿Tocas? – pregunto, avanzando hacia ella._

_- Algo – respondí, con la mayor sencillez que pude._

_Se sentó en la cama y sonrió, mirando alrededor._

_- Es muy acogedor, Edward – dijo con una sinceridad enorme – Me gusta._

_Enrojecí._

_- No es necesario que…_

_- Edward, me gusta – me interrumpió con seriedad - ¿Te molesta si me vengo a vivir aquí?_

_Me reí._

_- Claro que no, pero…es…_

_- Complicado, lo se – palmeo la cama – Ven, siéntate._

_Camine hasta ella y tome asiento, abrazándola._

_- Gracias – murmuro contra mi cuello._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por traerme a tu casa, por confiarme esto – respondió, besando mi mejilla._

_Suspire, completamente tranquilo. Bella no iba a irse, no iba a irse nunca._

_- ¡Te gusta Bob Dylan! – chillo de repente, separándose para ver las fotografías que tenia pegadas en la muralla, al lado de la cama._

_Reí a su lado._

_- Y The Kinks… ¡Cake! – Parecía muy emocionada - ¡Oh, The Beatles!_

_- Bella, calma – dije entre risitas, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros._

_Se hinco sobre la cama y se quito las zapatillas. Comenzó a ver todas las fotos, pasando suavemente sus dedos. Me senté a lo indio detrás de ella y la observe con fascinación. Parecía una niña pequeña y juguetona._

_- ¿Y esta foto? – pregunto._

_Estire el cuello para ver sobre su hombro._

_Oh._

_Sentí una opresión dolorosa en el pecho._

_- Es mi familia – respondí con ojos húmedos – Mi papá es el de la derecha, Carlisle. Mi madre, Esme, esta a su lado, y ella es mi hermanita menos, Tanya._

_Bella se quedo en silencio algunos segundos._

_- Que hermosa familia – dijo, algo sorprendida – Eras muy mono de pequeño, Ed. ¿Cuántos años tenias?_

_- 13 – respondí, sonriendo con nostalgia._

_- ¿Y donde viven? Jamás me habías hablado de ellos._

_Trate de aclarar mis ideas. Pestañee varias veces seguidas para no derramar lágrimas y carraspee, pues tenía la garganta tapada. Respire varias veces antes de poder responderle:_

_- Murieron hace tres años, en un accidente aéreo._

_Se giro y se me quedo mirando, no recuerdo la expresión exacta que tenia en el rostro, solo que em abrazo como nunca antes. Fue una reacción extraña…la mitad de la gente siempre se disculpa, cosa que encuentro estupida. ¿Por qué lo hacen? No murieron por culpa de ellos, ni tampoco preguntaron con malas intenciones._

_Pero claro, Bella volvió a demostrar lo diferente que era. Me acaricio la espalda y el cabello en silencio, mientras yo seguía atónito._

_Siempre lloraba con respecto a este tema. Me entristecía y me abrazaba a mi mismo para no desmoronarme más, pero ahora no lo necesitaba. Bella estaba sanando una herida que yo creía permanente._

_- ¿Cuántos años tenias? – musito en voz baja y muy suave, como el viento en primavera._

_- 16 – suspire, besando una de sus manos – Iban al cumpleaños de una amiga de Tanya. El vuelo tuvo problemas…era de noche y no sabían que se avecinaba una tormenta. Dicen que se descompuso, no lo se realmente. Yo simplemente me desmorone. No quise saber razones ni escuchar a nadie, solo quería estar solo. Aunque claro, los chicos siempre estuvieron allí._

_Bella sonrió._

_- La vida es dura, Edward. Puede que la mía no lo sea, pero lo se. Y también se que te pone a prueba, pero nunca te deja solo. Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca._

_Yo no pude hacer más que observarla._

_- Te quiero mucho, Bells – dije, fundiéndome en sus ojos chocolate._

_Ella tomo mi mano entre las cuyas y beso mis nudillos, uno por uno._

_- Te quiero, Edward – murmuro._

_Acaricie su mano suavemente, inclinándome hacia delante. Un impulso incontrolable me recorrió el cuerpo, uno que sentía siempre que estaba con ella._

_Estire las manos hacia su rostro hasta alcanzar sus lentes, los cuales retire con suma delicadeza. Bella cerró los ojos y suspiro. Quite sus anteojos y los deje sobre la mesita de noche, sin dejar de verla. Ella abrió sus parpados y pude ver, sin barreras ni ningún cristal, sus orbes chocolate._

_Nos miramos con amor, con deseo y con intensidad, esmeralda contra chocolate, verde contra café. Estire nuevamente mis manos, tocando sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos, a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos ante mi tacto._

_- Ábrelos – rogué en un susurro sumamente íntimo._

_Ella los abrió lentamente al momento en que volvían a encontrarse con los míos._

_Me hinqué sobre la cama y pase suavemente mis manos sobre sus pómulos, desde sus sienes hasta la barbilla. De su boca salían leves suspiros._

_Me fui acercando con lentitud, observando cada pequeño detalle de su perfecto rostro. Besé su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla y la comisura de sus labios._

_Estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo de no saber besarla tal y como ella se merecía._

_De repente, Bella dio un pequeño brinquito sobre la cama, atrapando con suavidad, pero sorpresivamente, mis labios. Me sentí desfallecer._

_Tome su rostro entre mis manos y ella me atrajo aun mas, colocando las suyas en mi nuca, enterrando sus dedos en lo poco que el gorro que llevaba dejaba de cabello._

_Sus labios eran suaves y delicados. Los tenia entre abiertos, por lo cual todo su aliento llegaba a los míos. Era tan dulce…_

_Su lengua paso por mi labio inferior, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo temblara con descontrol. Bella tomo el mando, empujándome suavemente hacia atrás. Mi cabeza dio con la almohada mientras seguíamos teniendo nuestro primer beso._

_Bella fue…fue tan suave conmigo…_

_Comenzó a acariciarme el rostro con sus delicadas manitos, tocando mis pómulos con sus dedos, mi cabello…_

_Creo que comencé a delirar, quizás hiperventilar… sentía estar viviendo un sueño, era algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía llegar a imaginar._

_La gire con suavidad, besando su mandíbula y su cuello lentamente, sin presión, sin fuerza, como si ella fuera la más delicada flor que tuviera entre mis manos. Me pose sobre su cuerpo, apoyando mi peso en mis brazos, repartiendo besos por todo trozo de piel que veía. Comenzamos a retirar la ropa de en medio muy lentamente, sin apuros, sin ese deseo carnal que consume a los amantes, solo con amor y un deseo puro, virginal._

_Su cuerpo era lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieran ver. Limpio, nuevo, juvenil y enteramente puro. Lo acaricie cuantas veces pude durante ese momento, sacándole pequeños sonidos que me motivaban a seguir, a saber que lo que hacia estaba bien para ella._

_Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda desnuda y mi pecho, memorizando cada línea, cada hueco, avanzando con lentitud y decisivamente. Sus caricias eran tiernas y ardientes, me hacían sentir calor y mi piel ardía cuando retiraba su mano._

_De a poco nos envolvimos en un viaje del cual no había retorno, y del cual, de todos modos, no pensábamos volver. Me dolió verla sufrir cuando hice mía su virginidad, pero los dos fuimos fuertes. Ella fue la mas fuerte de los dos, y supo como hacerlo, supo como guiarme en aquella danza nueva para ambos, y no por que tuviera experiencia, no, nada de eso, simplemente por que ella quería saber. Reemplazo su dolor y salio victoriosa, los dos salimos victoriosos._

_La danza comenzó a aumentar sin abandonar el cariño, el amor y la pasión, sin dejar de lado nuestra ternura, sin llegar a ser brutal. Hicimos el amor, tal y como dice la palabra. Sabíamos que ambos estábamos echos el uno para el otro, y que con eso bastaba. El matrimonio no hacia falta, nada más que saber que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, para siempre._

_Cuando sentí que Bella contraía sus músculos y soltaba un grito, me deje ir junto a ella, y acabamos juntos._

_Fue algo que me dejo sin palabras, mudo por varios instantes, solo acariciando el cuerpo de mi adormecida Bella, que ya había caído entre los brazos de Morfeo. La observe un largo rato, analizando su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, memorizándolo, pensando en lo que acabábamos de hacer._

_En ningún momento me arrepentí de ello. No dude ni me cuestione si estaba bien o estaba mal. Solo…lo supe. Yo sabia, muy dentro de mí, que era lo que debíamos hacer. Que de alguna extraña manera ambos éramos uno solo, una sola alma. Éramos almas perdidas que se encontraron para complementarse, para encajar perfectamente._

_Bella estaba perfecta tal y como se veía en ese momento. El traje natural que llevaba puesto, su traje de piel blanquecina, era único. Era ella, sin nada, solo…ella. No había figura más virginal que Bella, y jamás lo habría. A pesar de haber echo lo que hicimos, de alguna forma para mi, ella siempre se vería virginal, pura, inocente. Ese era su aire, no había forma de cambiarlo._

_Era mi Bella, tal y como yo la amaba y siempre la amaría._

**&&&&&&&&**

Y a pesar de todo, ella me seguía pareciendo igual. Podía verla y recordarla tal y como era, cada curva y cada detalle de su perfecto y virginal cuerpo, cada marca de su rostro, todo. Por eso sabia que seguíamos siendo uno solo, que seguíamos siendo una sola alma. Aun en las condiciones en las que estábamos.

Si yo hubiera sabido que las cosas cambiarían tan drásticamente sin darme el tiempo suficiente ni la valentía necesaria, quizás esto no hubiera pasado.

Quizás, Bella estaría a mi lado en estos momentos.

* * *

_Hola!!! Uff, si que demore, no? Les seré sincera: estuve pensando en abandonar el fic. De repente la idea me pareció poco original y fome, pero cambie de parecer. Es linda, y quiero terminarla, además este fic se lo dedique a Sabri, y voy a terminarlo por ella._

_Se lo esperaban? No lo creo xD Lo tenia previsto, pero no tan pronto, aunque les aviso que quedan a lo menos…tres capítulos, mas el Epilogo. Si, justo 4 capítulos._

_En fin…solo espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus opiniones y sus teorías! Quiero saber que piensan :D_

_Cuídense! Hasta pronto!_

**Simmy!**


	4. LEAN ESTO

Chicas!

No debería estar subiendo esto, lo se xD Peeeero, como yo** NUNCA** hago caso, lo subo de todos modos. Además, lo borrare pronto.

Vengo a presentarles mis disculpas O.O Por no haber subido, pero créanme que mi razón es mas o menos justificable. Supongo.

Si leen Everytime, sabrán de sobra lo que sucede. Para las que no, les explico: Esa historia la he dejado bastante abandonada, y la verdad es que tengo que avanzar. Prometí que subiría 3 capítulos, antes de actualizar en cualquiera de mis otros fics, y así lo haré. Por eso, y por falta de inspiración, no he subido capitulo en ninguno. Lo haré, no se preocupen, solo les pido tiempo! La verdad es que las vacaciones no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como pensé. Entre mis amigas, mi mamá que esta por casarse, y mi novio, acaparan todo mi tiempo.

En fin, lo siento si pensaron que esto seria un capitulo, pero se merecían una explicación, no? Espero que puedan comprenderme :D

Cuídense! Y hasta pronto. Las amo!

**Sammy!**


	5. INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE CHICAS!

**Chicas:**

No sé en realidad como decir lo que quiero decir. Obviamente, un lo siento jamás será suficiente, pero podría empezar por allí. Creo que, después de mucho tiempo, se merecen una explicación de por qué no volví a subir ningún cap en más de 2 años.

Sin rodeos: me aburrí de escribir fans fics. Llegó un momento entre todo esto que perdí completamente el interés por Crepúsculo y por continuar todo esto que dejé aquí. Quería empezar a escribir cosas originales con mis propios personajes y mis propias reglas, así que olvide por completo todo esto. No es que lo haya planeado: abandoné todo de la nada, por eso no publiqué ningún tipo de explicación.

Y bueno, ahora vengo de rodillas a mendigar sus disculpas xD Hace poco me llegó un review que me dejó pensando mucho en esto, y no, no vengo a decirles que dejaré la historia (o las historias, en realidad). Vengo a decir que estoy decidida a terminar esto por ustedes y claramente por mi, para ver logro terminar con algún proyecto en lo mi vida (:

**EL RECUENTO ES:**

**En Sing, subiré el capítulo final y el epílogo. He releído la historia y estoy pensando seriamente en editarla, porque ya soy más grande y obviamente me he encontrado un montón de errores que me gustaría arreglar, pero lo haré luego de subir lo que falta (:**

**En Hot and Cold, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho sacarla y volver a subirla editada por completo. Me fui por las ramas en algunas cosas y, bueno, la verdad es que la pareja Emmett/Rose se me es muy difícil de escribir, así que me gustaría concentrarme sólo en Bells y Edward (: Por lo que mi plan es simplemente borrarla y comenzar de cero, obviamente conservando la mayoría de las cosas.**

**Everytime es como mi dolor de cabeza personal y permanente. Releyendo me di cuenta de que me alargué MUCHO más de lo que pretendía, así que probablemente correrá la misma suerte que Hot and Cold, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Por último, Hey There Bella Swan me parece que es la que causa menor interés, así que está en suspensión momentánea. Cualquier cosa que decida con respecto a ésta, les avisaré (:**

Espero de todo corazón recibir apoyo y comprensión con respecto a mis decisiones. Y bueno, quizás me merezco unos cuantos tomatazos xD De todas formas adoraría conocer su opinión, estoy abierta a sugerencias (:

Así que…nos vemos luego (: Besos!

**Sammy (:**


End file.
